Crimson & Cobalt
by RedTheAmazing
Summary: Adriana and Ammera were two girls that were lost in their own world, only trusting each other with a strong sisterly bond. One day when a mysterious man attacks them because of something called innocence, Will they learn to let others in when two men from the Black Order save them? KandaxOC. LavixOC. THIS IS NOT A YAOI! Please read and review.
1. Awakening

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or Adriana. Adriana goes to Zororenjilover. I own Ammera **

**Enjoy.**

**. . .**

Two girls ran in unison, running from Akuma after Akuma, one by one. Soon they were back to back.

"Ad..."

"Don't worry, Mera... I know... I feel it, too." Mera whimpered and staggered backwards into Ad. "Ammera! Concentrate!" Ammera's back arched.

"It hurts!" Ammera screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Damn it!" Adriana grabbed Ammera and launched herself away from the Akuma's attack. She set Ammera down and grabbed her normal blade, hoping it would do some damage. She attacked it, only to see no damage.

For some odd reason, The Akuma stopped what they were doing, and ran off.

"Ammera!" Something clicked inside Adriana's mind, and her body stopped functioning. Her body went numb ans she fell down to the ground. "What the... hell..." She hit the ground with a thump; curling into a ball and clutching her stomach.

Ammera was dealing with the same unbearable pain. She laid flat on her back, twitching every so often. Adriana's hand was centimeters from a rock. She had a scratch going down her right cheek, hopefully, not making a scar.

The two girls heard foot steps off near the entrance of the temple, but they were to weak to move their heads.

"My, my... what a mess you have created. I can't believe they did this you." The man mused. He walked over to the Adriana and placed a red crystal on her temple. He then walked over to Ammera and place a blue crystal on her chest. "I hope you sleep well... Its gonna be a long, cold storm." He turned to leave, when he felt a pebble hit his shoe.

"y-y-you…..b-b-b-bast...ard..." The man sighed, and looked back at Adriana.

"I'm just doing my job..." And with that he walked out.

"Ammera..." Adriana called out. Her voice was weak, and her body was becoming more numb with each passing second.

Ammera turned her head to her name. She reached out, as to grab her sister, "Adriana... Ada..." Ammera screamed in pain, and so did Adriana. The two girls were lifted into the air; crystals started to form around them. Their weapons were out to the side, as a crystalline formed around there bodies; killing their clothes.

Ammera's crystal was a soft shade of blue and green. Her hands were above her head. She looked down, and her tears turned into visible black crystals running down her cheek. A crystal ribbon wrapped around her chest and her arms and bow. The crystal raised up to her hips; showing no legs. The only thing showing was her arms and she stomach.

Adriana was different. Maybe it was the violent color of red that surrounded her body or it was the blood the caked her sword. But it didn't matter, since the fact that she was half crystallized by now. She put her hands around her chest and got onto her knees. The crystal wrapped around her waist like shorts and around her chest twice. It wrapped around her arms all the way down to her hands which wrapped around the swords hilt. She closed her eyes as the rest of her body became frozen.

The Noah walked back in, knowing he missed the transformation. He had contacted the Earl; told him the job was done. He sighed, pulling his dark, short black hair into a shot pony tail. His bangs fell all around his face, as he smiled at the crystals that stood before him.

"What a beautiful sight... Such a hassle that I missed it." He shook his head, "Oh, well... Sleep well... Zodiac Disciples." And with that, he walked out again, this time not looking back.

**. . .**

-Three Years Later-

Their temple still stands to this day.

And they still stand there as well.

Two exorcists and a finder walked up the pillar steps, the finder behind the armed men.

One was really hating this mission; the other, completely confused on what was going on.

The temple had had many encounters with some Level One's, but had ended up dead the moment the step in a fifty foot radius.

They had their weapons out, as the finder stayed out side, just in case.

The red- head had his weapon activated, just like the other man next to him.

"Soooo... Do you understand what has happened here?" The red-head asked.

"Shit up, Lavi."

"Oh, come on, Yuu-chan! You know something!" They heard a thump and the sound breaking glass. They walked with a bit of caution, as they went deeper into the temple.

But they both stopped when a rumble felt and a crack was heard. Then another crack and another. The rumbling turned to full on tremors. The cracks soon turned to the sound of breaking glass.

The sound came from the blue crystal.

The red one started to crack from the tremors, but it didn't break like the blue one.

They ran towards the sound, only to find crystallized bodies in the middle of the temple.

The crystal began to chip off of the girls stomach and her arms. Some of the crystals were also chipping off of their legs.

By Ammera... The crystals has come of her abdomen, arms, and most of the crystal and come off of her legs. Soon enough, her hair was out,

Near Adriana... She was just about done with the cocoon of crystal. The only thing was her legs and up her spine, but they didn't want to be set free just yet.

Ammera was set free, and in a free fall of nine feet. But one boy was fast enough, and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Lavi already had his jacket off, and around the unconscious girl. He looked over at his partner, who was eying the red crystal. Lavi looked back down at the girl; her hair a beautiful snow white that fit her fair skin. The only thing that went through Lavi's mind was: "STRIKE!" But he covered it up with a soft smile.

All of a sudden, Adriana began to become free from the crystal.

She fell out of the crystal with her dark hair hanging loosely around her and Kanda caught her before she crashed into the ground. Her eyes fluttered opened and she let out a groan before fully opening her eyes to find a man with long, dark hair holding her as he stared intently at her face.

"Oi, girl are you okay?"He said.

"What's it to you?" She mumbled,"And who are you?"

"Kanda"

"Oh... Where are we?"

"You tell me"

"how the hell should I know?"

"You should know because we found you here!"

"We?" She said before sitting up to find a red-haired male covering up Ammera with his jacket as he held her in his arms.

"Ammera! Is she-" Adriana started before Kanda interrupted.

"She's fine."

"But... She's naked!" She said before looking down to find herself in the same position. "I-I'm naked!" She gasped out before trying to cover herself up by curling into a ball.

Clearly Kanda hadn't took notice either, for after her outburst he glanced at the unclothed torso before immediately dropping her to the ground and turning the other way, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Sorry! H-here" He said quickly before unbuttoning his exorcist uniform jacket and throwing it over his shoulder to the girl.

"Thanks a ton, pervert!" She spat as she pulled the long jacket over herself and buttoned it as tight as she could.

"Pervert? You should be grateful that I even took the time to save your ass!"

"And you just mysteriously overlooked the fact that I was naked?" She said sarcastically. Before Kanda could retort, they both heard a loud groan from across the room.

"Ammera! Don't touch her you red-headed freak!" She yelled before running towards her best friend and the shocked eye patched boy that was holding on to her. Lavi didn't seem to notice, since he was helping Ammera up. He only noticed when she was right in front of him with a fist in his face.

For some reason, she missed and stumbled forward. Kanda was there, holding her by her forearm, "You should learn to be careful." At this moment, Ammera was starting to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, as Adriana knelled in front of her.

"Adriana..." She looked at her big sister, then at the two exorcists. Adriana took Ammera out of Lavi's arms and into hers. Ammera noticed the unusual jacket that Adriana wore, then noticed that she was wearing a similar one. Ammera did her natural thing, and latched onto her sister and the jacket like a leach.

"We need to get out of here, this place could come down on us any minuet." Lavi said, looking at Kanda, who only nodded. He grabbed Adriana by her arm, but threw her into a bridal style. Adriana wasn't expecting him to do that.

"I can walk you know." She said, looking at him. He didn't seem to notice her say something. She huffed as he walked them outside.

Inside, Ammera was trying to get up on her own, but Lavi wouldn't have it.

"You shouldn't try to walk." He said as she used his arms as support.

"..." She didn't respond, which made Lavi worry, since she spoke earlier, "I'm fine..." She stumbled into Lavi, who caught her, again.

"Maybe I should just carry you." She hesitated, but nodded as he picked her up. "You try to hard."

"... I grew up with Adriana..." She mumbled uncomfortably, as she pulled his jacket closer.

**. . .**

They all got out of the temple, and sat outside at a camp site, which was pretty much a cave. Kanda and Lavi brought in some wood for the fire, which made the girls feel uncomfortable.

Lavi had let Ammera borrow a pair of his pants, but Adriana refused anything from Kanda except for his jacket.

Adriana and Ammera sat by the fire, working on warming their toes and hands. Lavi and Kanda sat and stared at them.

What was so special about them?

Why were they there?

How long since there were... 'awake'?

And what about the crystals?

These were questions that they need to ask them, but they didn't know how to.

Ammera was glued to Adriana side. She was still to uncomfortable around Lavi and Kanda. But Adriana; however, was different. She kept glaring at them; almost as if she was trying to kill them. Two seconds after that, she let that glare fall; remembering that she wanted to look at something that was there

"Shit..." She muttered as she stood up. Ammera looked up at her sister, completely confused of what she's was doing and extremely scared that she was leaving her with men. Adriana looked at her. That look made Ammera calm down a bit, but not much.

Adriana made her way to the caves entrance, with Kanda following.

"Usagi... keep an eye on her." Kanda ordered as he left. Lavi just stared at him as he left then back at Ammera, who was avoiding his gaze. She looked as if she was hiding something, but what?

He walked up to her and sat down next to her, wondering what was on her mind.

Her eyes were closed, as she curled her toes into the dirt. Her hair was still down and had a slight dirty tint to it. She had her knee's up to her chest, dragging her finger across the ground; making lines in the dirt. He was the first to break the silence.

"So do you remember anything from before?" She shook her head. He sighed, she was to quiet.

"... I only remember a small town east of here..." She said quietly.

"I know of a town east of here." He stated, thinking about a little, "In fact, when we passed by it, it was all ash." He turned to her, "Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer. No sound came past her lips. She bit down on the bottom lip hard; causing it to bleed.

"Ammera?" He called, but she still didn't answer. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. He sighed, this is going to be a long night.

**. . .**

Adriana walked up the stairs with caution. She pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"There's something weird going on..." She said, as she turned to Kanda. He was looking at the pillars with an unusual glare. He simply nodded as he kept following her into the temple.

She was completely unsure of this aura she was feeling, but it was heavy.

Back in the cave, Ammera felt the same way. She woke up to this leaning on Lavi's shoulder. He was reading a big book, which laid open in his lap. She looked at his face; his headband was down and his eyes were closed.

He was out.

Back with Adriana... She and Kanda were on opposite sides of the temple. Adriana was looking behind rocks, while Kanda was looking at the inscriptions on the wall. They were an unusual writing, probably a native language here.

Adriana grunted in frustration when she couldn't move the large rock. She had found something, but couldn't get to it.

"Kanda! Get over here and help me with this." She said as she crossed her arms at the rock. Kanda complied, and walked over. She and Kanda pushed the boulder together. She dusted her hands off and so did Kanda.

What they found was would make a difference in the two girls lives forever.

"What the... Why are these here?" Adriana muttered, as she picked up the small, brown wolf plushy that had small bird wings and a wand with a clock on the end of it, and a sword. She picked up the sword, remembering where it came from. She sighed, and grabbed the plushy and looked at Kanda, "I think I've found what was bothering me." She walked past him, and towards the entrance, "We still have to make sure the dumb ass hasn't done something stupid."

**. . .**

The two came back, only to find the Lavi and Ammera asleep.

"Lazy ass." Kanda said, as he grabbed Lavi's book and threw it at him. Ammera; being asleep on his shoulder, was woken up by Lavi's sudden jolt.

"What the hell!" Lave yelled, as he rubbed his bruised forehead. Kanda sat down, and did his famous glare.

Adriana ignored the two, and walked over to Ammera. Ammera's face lit up once she saw the stuffed animal.

"Look what I found." Ammera grabbed the stuffed animal, and hugged it.

"So what did you find, Ad?" Ammera asked, as she gently pulled on the stuffed animals wings.

"My sword..." Adriana pulled it out of it's sheath, staring at the blade. It was clean; it had no scratches or anything. Adriana sighed as she put the blade in its sheath, and sat down next to Ammera, who was still hugging her toy.

The two watched Kanda and Lavi argue and fight about something. Lavi called Kanda by his first name, and he lost it. In the end, Kanda chased Lavi out of the cave and around the forest.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Ammera asked out of the blue. Adriana started at her sister, shocked that she would ask that.

"I don't know," Ammera put her head in Adriana's lap, "But we'll be ready when he comes." Ammera sighed and cuddled her wolf plushy.

"Yeah..." Ammera soon fell asleep; leaving Adriana to think in peace.

**. . .**

The man watched as the two teens walked out of the cave. He bent down and grabbed his bongo's, hitting them to make a beat.

"It's been years since I've seen you two." He said to himself. The beat brought him back to when the two girls were young and her was still family to them.

But that was many years in the past, and that deserves to be forgotten.

He sighed as he sang:

_little boxes on the hillside__  
little boxes made of ticky tacky  
little boxes on the hillside  
little boxes all the same_

there's a pink one and a green one  
and a blue one and a yellow one  
and they're all made out of ticky tacky  
and they all look just the same

He continued to stare, before he turned and walked through the Noah's new ark.

**. . .**

**Review.**


	2. The Past, and The Present

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or Adriana. Adriana goes to Zororenjilover. I own Ammera **

**Enjoy.**

**/**

It happened to be a long night.

Kanda almost killed Lavi. If it weren't for Adriana's yells; he would have been in the ground for sure. Ammera was already asleep, cuddling with her little wolf plushy. Adriana yawned, as she walked up to Ammera, and sat down next to her. She smiled at the girl, and messed with her dirty white hair. Soon enough she feel asleep.

**/**

Ammera was woken up by some random cooing of an owl outside. She lifted herself up, and looked around. Lavi and Kanda were across from each other; asleep. Lavi laid against the wall; his hands behind his head and his headband was off of his forehead; leaving his hair free to do what ever it likes.

Kanda was different. He sat there, with his arms crossed around his sword, and he still had that scowl on his face.

She turned to Adriana, who was now starting to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, while rubbing her eyes. Ammera shifted a bit before looking outside. Adriana sighed, "Fine, but be quiet." Ammera smiled and grabbed her stuffed animal and ran out of the cave, completely silent.

Adriana smiled as she

Ammera walked up the hill with Adriana following close behind. The light mist sprinkled on their skin. Once they found a place to sit; they started to watch the sky.

"I don't get it…" Adriana mumbled. Ammera turned to look at her; confusion all over her face.

"Huh?" Ammera whispered.

"You know… How we became who we are. Out sister bond." Ammera giggled.

"That's random… What brought that up all of a sudden…?"

"I don't know… My memory is a little fuzzy; I'm still remembering some things." Adriana looked down at her hands, "like the day we meet… I still have that fateful day imbedded into my skull."

-Flashback-

Adriana limped through the forest with a poorly wrapped leg. _'stupid badger and his stupid problems…'_ She grumbled in her mind, as she applied pressure onto her wounded leg. She climbed over a fallen tree, only to find a camp site. She smirked. _'What luck…'_

She walked through the campsite carefully; trying not to wake up the people in the tents. She found their bags and went through them. She brought out some meat and some money. She heard a gasp as she stuffed them in her side pouch.

There in front of her, was a little girl with short white hair and a stuffed wolf in her arms.

She screamed.

-Flashback-

Ammera giggled, "My hair was much shorter back then…" She grabbed a strand of hair, and twirled it between her fingers.

"A hella shorter." Adriana smirked," We cut so many times just to keep at the length it is now." Ammera laughed.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun." Ammera hugged her wolf toy.

"Oh! And I remember when your dad hit in the back of the head." Ammera huffed and turned her head towards Adriana

"And who's fault is that?"

-Flashback-

Adriana grabbed the girl, and pulled her back. Her hand covered he mouth and a she held a knife at the girls throat. A woman came out of the tent, looking cautious. Adriana continued to threaten the small girl with the dagger, until Adriana felt a sharp pain on her neck. She dropped her dagger, and fell to the floor. The girl ran to her mother, and cried in her lap.

"I wounder…" The man picked up Adriana and place her on a mat that was by the fire; waiting for her to wake up.

-Flashback-

"That was completely unnecessary."Adriana huffed.

"And who held the knife to my throat?" Ammera questioned with a smile. Adriana gave her a light push on the shoulder while Ammera laughed.

"Whatever! You're the one who screamed."

"You were stealing food and money." Adriana opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came to mind. Ammera smiled.

-flashback-

Ammera sat by Adriana; watching her as she placed a wash cloth on her forehead. It had been an hour since her father knock her out. The moment the cold wash cloth hit her forehead; she moaned and shifted her body. Her eyes opened slightly, as she looked at the fire then to the girl.

"Oh, good... you're awake..." She sighed, as she helped Adriana up. Adriana scowled.

"I don't need your help." She snapped at Ammera, who jumped at her sudden outburst. Ammera stopped her actions and watched Adriana sit up on her own. Adriana did this slowly trying not to hurt her injured leg, but when she felt no pain she began to wonder.

"Your injury was bad, so I stitched it up for you." Ammera said quietly. Adriana looked at her, and smiled.

"Thanks..." She muttered. Ammera looked at her with a smile.

"Your welcome. So what are you doing in the forest all alone and injured?" Adriana sighed

"I'm traveling to Italy, France. I needed to get away form my past in Japan."

"So you lived in Japan?" Ammera was fascinated by Adriana, and Adriana saw it in her eyes.

"Yeah... My father was a Kendo master in Toyama Village." Ammera looked shocked.

"That's the place with the best meat!" She exclaimed excitedly. Adriana nodded.

"You know of the place?"

"Of course we do! We are chefs after all." The two girls looked over at the owner of the voice, "I'm Kiatos Falco. And you are?" He asked Adriana.

"Adriana Oshiro." He smiled

"Welcome to the family, Adriana."

-Flashback-

"Your father was weird." Adriana said in deep thought.

"Don't say that!" Adriana smirked.

"Your mother was nice." Ammera thought about her mother, then remembered Lavi's words.

"_I know of a town east of here. In fact, when we passed by it, it was all ash." _

"Lavi said something about the town east of here..." Ammera said quietly. Adriana looked at her.

"What the one with the circus performers?"Ammera nodded, "What about it?"

"It got burned down." Adriana stayed silent.

"Nothing we could of done about it." The bushes behind them started to move.

"What the hell do you think your doing out here!?" Kanda yelled, completely annoyed and pissed off. Lavi was right behind him. Adriana scoffed.

"Jezz, Kanda. I never knew you cared!" She said sarcastically. Kanda was really starting to hate this woman.

"I don't. But you can't just up and leave like that!" Adriana rolled her eyes.

"We were. Five. Feet. Away." She said the words separately, "And we could of handled our selves perfectly fine!" They continued to bicker at each other. Ammera sat there, and stared at them. Lavi sighed and walked over to Ammera and held out his hand, which she took.

"Lets leave them be. I'm sure they would want sometime alone." Ammera giggled at his comment, as they walked away form the hell raisers.

"Does he always act like this?" Lavi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he does."Ammera smiled and looked back at Adriana who was still bickering at Kanda, who started to walk away from her.

"So whats the Black Order like?" Lavi sighed and smiled as he explained everything to her, starting with the Akuma and the Earl. He ended up talking about how the Supervisor always makes these crazy inventions and stuff that end up with them destroying it. She started to laugh, and Lavi laughed with her.

Adriana heard the commotion and decided to join in, "Whatcha talkin' about?" She asked. Lavi explained everything to her about the Akuma and Noah's and everything else.

Adriana stood there in thoughtful pose, "So pretty much exorcists kick crazy Akuma ass and Noahs are a bunch of non-human freaks that want to kill you all." Kanda nodded as Lavi smiled and said a simple "Yup!" Ammera giggled at them.

They walked back to the camp site, still laughing about the stories that Lavi were telling about Kumoi. Once they got back to the cave, Adriana started to ask questions.

"So, how did you know we were here... in the middle of the forest... in a temple?"

"Innocence." The girls looked at them utterly confused.

Typical.

"An Innocence is a substance that can bond with certain humans, known as Accommodators,to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma." Lavi explained. Ammera stared at him, still not really getting the picture. Adriana on the other hand, understood it very clearly.

"You believe that we can kill those sons-of-a-bitches?" Kanda nodded, while Lavi got more into detail for Ammera, who started to understand it better.

"Oh! Okay, I get it!" She beamed at Lavi.

"No way! I'm not doing this!" Adriana looked to Ammera for some agreement, but got none.

"This could be our chance..." She whispered. Adriana knew what she was talking about, but the boys didn't. Adriana sighed. Only one chance to get to him, and this was it. Now, there was no way she could turn it down.

"Fine! I'll come!" She turned to Ammera, "Now can we please get some sleep!" Ammera yawned and nodded, before crawling over to where Adriana sat.

/

Morning hit and the four were off, once again. Ammera was fascinated with the stuff that was so foreign to her. Adriana was more apprehensive, and more on her guard then Ammera was. After all, she was the one who promised her parents to keep Ammera safe.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Adriana asked.

"Train station." Ammera looked up.

"Hmm?" She was curious on what they were talking about.

"Traveling..." Ammera nodded her head slowly, and began to look back at the stuff. It sometimes surprised Adriana how much Ammera acts like a child.

"Okay, so how long is the ride to HQ?"

"About, 16 hours."Adriana sighed.

"Fun..." She muttered as the continued walking towards the train station.

-16 hours later-

"All right!" Adriana exclaimed as she popped her neck and back, "Where to next?" Kanda walked towards the entrance.

"Doesn't he speak!" Adriana was starting to get annoyed with him. She followed him with Lavi and Ammera close behind.

_I swear, they've only know each other for twenty-four hours, and they're practically friends!_ Adriana thought as she looked over her shoulder.

/

"Why is it up so high!?" Adriana complained, Ammera giggled as she climbed. She was leading the three almost. "Ammera! Slow down, you spider monkey!" Adriana yelled.

"Adriana! Speed up, you snail!" Ammera yelled down to her, as she reached the top. She waited for them there.

Once they did, they had to sit down and take a breather.

"How did you get so good at climbing?" Lavi asked, as the started to continue there walk.

"I was taught at a young age. I always seemed to climb everything in my house." Ammera smiled at the memory, "My mother called me a spider monkey."

"We're here." Kanda said as the door opened. Right when they walked in, Kumoi was there to great them.

"Welcome, to the Black Order." Ammera looked up, holding her stuffed wolf close to her chest.

She didn't like heights.

"Come this way! Lets get you in something more suitable." Kumoi had a point. I mean, they were practically naked underneath the clothes that they borrowed. Ammera took a hold of Adriana's hand as they followed Kumoi to his office. Lavi and Kanda left for the cafeteria, since Kumoi sent them off.

"So, you are the girls from the crystals?" Adriana nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Ammera stayed quiet. Little miss shy.

They made it to his office, which was under ground. "Lets get you measured before we go and see Hevlaska." They walked to the Research Department, and meet up with a man named Johnny. He measured them and got them some normal clothes, then started to work on their Exorcist jackets.

Ammera came out in a white skirt and a simple blue long sleeve with a gray tank top underneath it. She zipped up her thigh high black boots. Adriana came out in a black tank top and black shorts, wearing mid calf boots with her outfit.

"I think we're ready, Kumoi." Adriana said. Ammera clutched her wolf a little more as they walked it Hevlaska's chambers. They took an unusual elevator down to see her.

"Why do I have this bad feeling in my gut right now?" Adriana asked, as she tried to comfort a scared Ammera.

"Hello, Hevlaska." A white ghost like figure came from below them. Adriana didn't know how to act, but Ammera completely forgot about the height and walked over to Hevlaska in wonder.

"Wow..." Was all that escaped her mouth. Hevlaska looked at Ammera and brought her hands out and grabbed her, lifting her off of the platform. Ammera clutched onto her wolf plushy and Hevlaska's arms for dear life.

"...3...19...24...38...47...61...79...89...92... 92% is your synchronization rate." She set Ammera down and grabbed Adriana who seemed frustrated with her.

"I am not your enemy." Adriana sighed, "...2...19...26...34...52...86...95...95% is your synchronization rate." She set Adriana down near Ammera.

"You two are quiet unusual. You both are looking for someone... someone you want dead..." They didn't say anything, "And your Innocence... you"-she pointed to Ammera, "Your Innocence seems to be in that toy wolf you are carrying. And you"- to Adriana now, "That blade seems to be the same."

"If that is all, I will be going now."And with that Hevlaska left.

Kumoi lead them back up to his office so he could examine their Innocence.

/

Adriana and Ammera sat there, on Kumoi's couch as he brought out their items which have be configured into Innocence.

But the two girls were staring at the wolf plushy.

That was flying with its own wings.

Ammera hugged it, "Lupo!" She exclaimed. Adriana shook her head and took the dagger like blade and looked at it. This was her Innocence now, not her fathers katana that was passed down for generations.

"Well there you go! Two innocence and" - he pulled out two jackets from his desk, "Two exorcist's jackets."

Adriana grabbed them and handed Ammera what she thought was crafted for her. A black cardigan with the Black Order's emblem on her left breast. Adriana slipped on her jacket, which was cropped a little. She left it unbuttoned so that it showed her tank top.

"Thanks, Kumoi." She said before she walked out of the office place.

The only thing they didn't know was how to get to the cafeteria.

/

**Holy Crap... That took for ever and a day! I sorry for the late update, school has been keeping me busy, and I haven't been able to type much. But oh well, this chapter seemed to drag on to me... I couldn't think of anything to write, when I was typing this.**

**Please review! I really like it when people review(especially since the first chapter had 84 hits...)**

**-Red **


	3. Activated

**ATTENTION! - FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO THINK THAT THIS IS A YAOI AND KEEP SPAMMING MY FUCKING INBOX WILL BE IGNORED. I AIN'T GONNA DO WHAT YOU FUCKERS WANT!**

**Yeah... I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter, I had testing to do, and I had no time to write anything. **

**So yeah, that's pretty much it. **

**Enjoy**

**/**

Ammera walked along side Adriana as she was trying to find the training area.

"Damn it... where is it?" She mumbled in a frustrated tone. Ammera just stared at the floating plushy next to her.

"We'll find it, Ad." Ammera beamed. Adriana grumbled to herself as she walked slightly faster. Ammera smiled and kept her pace, knowing Adriana wanted to find it on her own. She made sure she didn't get stranded from Adriana, but still kept her distance.

She passed another hallway, where Ammera bumped into Lavi. She heard books drop to the floor and she looked at him stare at the floor.

"I am so sorry. I'm kind of a klutz." She said as she crouched and grabbed some of the books that fell. Lavi bent down and grabbed some of the books as well before taking the ones she put in front of him, "Again, very sorry." She looked over his shoulder and looked scared, "Adriana?" Lavi looked behind him then turned back when he saw no one.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be following Adriana, but I lost her... We were going to train with our Innocence." He smiled.

"Well, I can show you the way." He held out his arm and Ammera took it with hesitation, as he lead them to the training grounds. Once the got there, Ammera saw Adriana fighting a long haired man with a sword.

"Stay out of my way damn it!" Adriana yelled at him, which only caused him to scoff. Ammera wasn't liking where this was going.

"Why don't you try and make me move!" Adriana took out her knife that was on her thigh and pointed it at Kanda.

She shook it and hit it against the tree trying to get it to do something, "What is this stupid innocence anyways? I want my sword back!" She growled and held it out in front of her, glaring at it, "Dammit, innocence activate or something!"

When she said that a dark aura appeared around the knife and spread like a black goo to make a large blade. The sword was wide in width and had two very sharp edges sticking out caused by the two scoops in the middle. When it finished transforming she looked at it and grinned, "That...was bad ass!"

Kanda blinked, before returning to his scowling, "Dumb ass, you don't even know how to control your innocence yet!" Ammera giggled as she saw Adriana fight with him. She sat down on the edge and watched everything play out. Lupo came up to Ammera and landed on her shoulder.

"Lupo!" She scratched the stuffed animals head as she and Lavi continued to watch them fight.

Adriana held the sword and pointed it at Kanda, "Oh really? You wanna bet?" She launched herself at him slashing and hacking at Kanda who was blocking each and every blow. Ammera knew her sister when it came to fighting; she wasn't gonna go easy on him.

She held his sword in between the curve of her blade, "I thought you could handle a little challenge?" She smirked, but then her eyes went wide as she felt Kanda swipe her sword away and started to attack her. She stumbled backwards with every hit until she fell to the floor with him on top. He stabbed Mugen by her face as they both heaved in air. Adriana scowled.

"Get off of me!" She brought her leg up and kicked him in his side, causing him to fall off of her. Ammera giggled as Lavi smirked at them. Kanda glared at her.

"Don't kick me, you crazy woman!" Adriana scoffed.

"Then don't fall on me, Jackass!" She stood up and dusted herself off, "Damn..." She looked at Ammera, "Em! It's your turn!" Adriana smiled at her as she walked over to her, "I wanna see what this stuffed animal can do!" Ammera looked at Lupo then at Adriana.

"Um..." She shifted as she looked at Lupo, "Sure..." Lupo flew around Ammera as she got up and walked to the middle of the training room. Kanda grumbled as he walked away from the girls.

"All you have to do is say 'Activate'." Adriana showed Ammera with her's and Ammera nodded.

"O-okay..." She looked at Lupo, "Innocence, Activate..." Lupo flew into the air and came down as a bow half the size of Ammera. Ammera grabbed the bow and looked at it. It had several strings connecting to the top of the slot like barrel that has three pull back triggers. On the front; a long sharp point with a crystal just behind it. The insides of the bow were sharp and had points. Ammera looked at the bow in awe along with Adriana.

"So that's what that thing does!" Adriana smirked, and grabbed her sword, "Come on, Ammera! Let's train!" Ammera looked at Adriana as she charged at her. Ammera's eyes widened, as she started to run away.

"Sissy! I don't wanna!" She smiled and giggled as she ran away with Adriana chasing her.

"Oh come on! Stop running away and pull your bow!" Adriana smirked as she moved her legs faster towards Ammera. Ammera ran up to one of the pillars and threw Lupo up and watched him go back to his normal state before she climbed up the pillar. Adriana looked up at Ammera and swiped her sword in the air causing a black hole to open up in front of her. Adriana fell into it and appeared right behind Ammera as she climbed up the pillar. Adriana tried to walk, but felt nothing under her feet and she looked down. Her eyes widened as she started to fall. Kanda grumbled as he caught her.

"Crazy woman." Adriana glared at him.

"Shut up!" he dropped her on the ground, and she punched him in the shin.

"Watch it, or I'll cut you!" Adriana looked up and saw her sister still climbing, "Em! Come down!" Ammera shook her head.

"No! You're gonna attack me!" Ammera felt her hands slip, and her finger tips started to rub raw slightly. Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I'm on the ground, silly! Now come down!" Ammera looked down.

"I don't think I can!" Adriana deadpanned.

"Are you serious!?" Ammera nodded and held on. Adriana hit her forehead. Lavi got up from his spot and pulled out his hammer.

"I got her." He extended his hammer and went up to Ammera's level. She looked at him as he grabbed her by her waist and brought her onto her lap and came back down. Adriana walked over to Lavi and Ammera and took her sister from his arms. She glared at him as she looked at Ammera.

"You alright?" Ammera looked at her hands and gave a dumb smile before showing Adriana her red finger tips. Adriana sighed as she looked at them, "You rubbed them raw... I'm not surprised." She put a hand on her head, "But you did get pretty high on that pillar." She chuckled as she ruffled Ammera's long hair. Lupo started to fly around Ammera as he flew away towards a different Exorcist.

"Komui wants to see you four." Ammera looked at Adriana. Adriana grumbled and she stayed close to Ammera as they started to follow Lavi and Kanda to his office.

Komui was asleep on his desk when they walked in. Paper's were scattered on the floor, basically creating a carpet for the floor. He had several high stacks of files near him as more scientist stacked more near him. Lavi walked up to him and whispered into his ear and Komui bolted up.

"Lenalee! How could you do this to me!" Ammera looked at him with a blank face as she tilted her head to the side. Adriana raised an eyebrow then shook her head as she took a seat on the couch. Komui fixed himself and cleared his throat.

"When did you get here?" Adriana looked at him.

"There is something deeply wrong with you..." Ammera giggled at Adriana's comment. Komui stood up and looked up at the paper on his desk.

"I'm sending you two on your first mission." Adriana's ears perked up and Ammera looked at Komui then to Adriana, "And I'm sending Kanda and Lavi with you to keep an eye on you." Adriana growled.

"We don't need to be babysat!" Ammera looked at the two men who sat on the couch next to them, completely unfazed. Komui shook his head and looked at her.

"Think of it as supervision." Adriana had tick marks going across her face.

"Same damn thing!" Komui looked at the folder on his desk before holding it out. Lavi got up and grabbed it.

"It's your first mission; so it is mandatory." Kanda grumbled as he got up and walked to the door. Lavi followed and they waited for the girls. Ammera got up and looked at Adriana.

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" Adriana looked at her and sighed.

"I freaking hope so!"

/

**I AM SOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY! I did not mean to take forever for the update. I got stuck with life :P**

**Again I'm sorry! **

**Please Read and Review... If you're still there...**


	4. Special Chapter: Stupid Kumoi!

**Okay so I'm working on the real fourth chapter so don't worry it'll be up soon~**

**Okay! Bonus chapter time! I came up with this after I saw this cute picture of me and my cousin, crying cause he pulled my hair. He looked extremely embarrassed while he was be comforted by his 16 year old brother, and I was blubbering in my Third cousins arms(She was 17 and the time, and we were both 6 or 7).**

**But yeah! Silly idea came in my head.**

**I don't own -Man or Adriana. I only own Ammera and Lupo.**

/

Lavi and Kanda stared at the scene before them. Both of them shot glares at Kumoi.

Right there; on the couch, was a seven year old Adriana and a six year old Ammera. Ammera clung to her little wolf plushy, as she cried for no apparent reason. Adriana sat next to her; her arms crossed as she had this not-to happy expression.

Lavi walked up to little Ammera, and knelt in front of She buried her face into her plushie's back. Kanda was getting pissed off, and started to yell at Kumoi on how "they don't do shit". Adriana huffed some more and looked to her right; away from Ammera.

Lavi held out his hands, and Ammera took no time jumping strait into his arms. He smiled as her now small arms wrapped around him. He finally noticed her hair was much shorter.

Kumoi actually got Kanda to sit down so he could explain. When Kanda sat by Lavi and Adriana; Adriana thought that she would sit on his lap.

And she did.

She sat on his lap like it was a chair. Kanda stared at her as if she was crazy before picking her up and placing her back to his right. Ammera had fallen asleep in Lavi's arms.

"What did you do this time, Kumoi?" Lavi asked.

"It was a chemical I was working on. I didn't think that these two would walk in when the thing exploded." Lavi and Kanda stared at him as if he was crazy, "It should only last twenty-four hours."

"What are the effects?"

"They don't know who you are, let alone each other." He looked at his desk, "Now leave. I've got things to do." Kanda got up and walked to the door; but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down at her, and scowled.

"What?" He snapped. Adriana lifted her arms up from her side; motioning for him to pick her up. He scoffed, "No. You can walk." She kicked his leg, and held up her arms again. Kanda sighed and picked her up by her collar, before walking out the door.

Lavi sat on the couch for a minuet before getting up; still holding Ammera in his arms.

There was gonna be a lot of commotion today for them.

/

"I'm hungry!" Adriana whined, and Kanda growled. He really didn't want to deal with Adriana right now, especially since she was now seven years old.

"Hellooooo. Can you here me swordy guy?" She continued as she crawled up his chest and leaned against his shoulder.

"It's kind of hard not to! We'll be at the cafeteria in two minutes just hold on a damn minute!"

Her eyes grew wide as she put her hand over his mouth, "Are you stupid or something?" She whispered in his ear, "Damn is one of those words you're not supposed to say in public! An adult might hear you!"

Kanda removed her hand and scowled at the little girl. "I'm an adult, you idiot. And if you remembered anything you would know that you say the exact same word on a daily basis."

"You make no sense Mister." The seven year old Adriana huffed before pulling herself up with Kanda's hair and repositioning herself to sit on his shoulders, "So what's your name? I know! I will name you Mr. Girly man!"

If you thought that Kanda was bad at making up nicknames for people, a seven year old Adriana was light years worse.

"Che! My name is Kanda. and who said that you could get on my shoulders?"

"Kanda! I like that name!" She giggled as she began patting his head like a bongo. "Well it's nice to meet you Kanda! My name is Adriana, but my mommy and daddy call me Addy for short. Oh, and You said you were an adult, and adults give piggy back rides! They are my favorite."

"Okay, Okay. just stop hitting my head baka!" Kanda ordered as they turned the corner towards the cafeteria. The small girl complied, which was something the older Adriana didn't do so well. Her younger self had a much more playful and joyous personality.

"Sorry candy Kanda! I'll promise to not do it again, but only if you give me food first!"

"I already told you we are almost there. And my name is Kanda! Not candy Kanda, just Kanda!"

"Yu! Wait up!" Lavi yelled from behind them. It had took longer to catch up with Kanda than he first anticipated. Well, he was walking slower trying not to wake the young six year old in his arms. Kanda stopped briefly and glared back as Lavi approached with Ammera. They continued walking, with Adriana staring at the red-head.

"Hey you... Are you candy Kanda's friend?" She asked, causing the swordsman to twitch and Lavi to laugh.

"Yes I am!"

"No your not."

"Okay then!" She blinked and frowned, but quickly gained her smile back, "What a bunch of weirdos."

Adriana sat next to Kanda and Ammera and Lavi sat across from them as they ate their lunch in the cafeteria. The two young girls were eating small chicken tenders while Lavi ate ramen and Kanda, of course, ate soba noodles. Ammera had woken up by the time they had made it to the cafeteria, and was ordered food since she had grown hungry as well.

Ammera watched the girl across from her curiously, wondering who the girl her age was, nonetheless the two men taking care of them. Gaining the courage to speak, she began.

"Um, excuse me..." She sad shyly as all eyes at the table turned to her. She looked down nervously. "Where is my mommy and daddy? and... who are you guys?"

Adriana's eyes widened and she slammed her small hands on the table, gaining everyone's attention including the six year old girl with a frightened gaze, "That's right! My papa was supposed to give me a Kendo lesson today and my mom needed help with the bread!"

Ammera eyes filled with worry as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, "I went with my mommy and daddy to hunt for dinner and found myself here..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she became more frightened about the situation. "I want my mommy!"

"Now, now it's okay..." Lavi said trying to calm the two young ones down. How was he to explain this to a seven and a six year old? Well, he wasn't going to be able to with Adriana interrupting him and Ammera at the brink of a crying fit.

And then Adriana unknowingly made it worse.

"Kidnappers!" She yelled, jumping on the table and pointing at the two bewildered men. "They have kidnapped us!"

The whole room looked over as Ammera started to full out bawl and sob while Adriana screamed and attempted to run away.

"Just wait a damn second!" Kanda barked holding the screaming girl by the collar. She reached for her small Shinai, but didn't find it at her side where her father told her to keep it.

"Let go, let go, let go!" She screamed and ran in place, since she was still in mid-air.

Ammera still sat on the bench, sobbing erratically holding her plushy close to her chest. Lavi tried to console her by putting a hand on her shoulder, but it only frightened her more, causing her to inch back off of the bench and onto the floor. He stood to attempt to help her up, but stopped himself as she looked at him with a terrified expression and tear stained cheeks.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She said in between sobs, which tore at Lavi's heart.

"Don't touch her, you stupid watermelon head!" Adriana said finally breaking free of Kanda's grip and running towards the other young girl she did not remember. She didn't understand it, but she felt like she needed, no she had to protect the cry baby with the plushy.

She quickly ran towards the white haired girl and grabbed her wrist. She exhaled before letting out an ear splitting scream and dragging the sobbing Ammera away from Kanda and Lavi.

While all of this was happening, the rest of the people in the cafeteria were either:

1. Staring incredulously at the two young girls hectically screaming or sobbing, or

2. Laughing extremely hard at the two exorcists trying to catch them and calm them down.

Adriana looked at the small girl in front of her, who was still sobbing. She sighed and sat down next to her, "Stop crying... no one's going to hurt you..." Ammera hugged her wolf plushy and leaned into Adriana. Adriana stared at the little white haired girl in shock but soon enough; she put her arm around her.

"I wanna go home..." She hiccuped. Adriana stroked her short hair.

"I do, too... but we need to find a way out of here. Not to mention; we need to avoid those weirdo's!" Ammera nodded weakly as she felt her eyes droop.

"I'm sleepy..." Adriana looked down at her.

"Fine... we'll stay here until you wake up." Adriana yawned herself as she felt herself being pulled into sleep.

. . .

Lavi walked down the hallway trying to find the girls. Kanda went in a different direction; which was on the lower levels. Lavi ran through one hallway and right through the next; still no sign of them. Lavi slowed to a walking pace and sighed.

"Where the hell did they g-" he was cut off by the view of the two girls, who were now back in there normal bodies. Ammera laid her head in Adriana's lap, while Adriana leaned against the wall. Lavi gave out a relieved sigh before pulling out his golem, "Yuu-chan! I found them." He could feel Kanda's glare.

"Tch... Whatever." He cut the connection. Lavi walked up to Adriana and shook her shoulder; only to get smacked in the face.

"Back off... I'm sleeping..." Adriana grumbled as she turned her head away from him. Ammera curled up into a ball and hugged Adriana's leg. Lavi rubbed his cheek.

"Geez..." he knelled down in front of Ammera and shook her shoulder, "Ammera?" She groaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"Hm... no... I don't to ride the horse..." Lavi sweatdropped as he heard her.

"Okay..." Kanda came grumbling through the hallways and towards the three. When he saw them back to normal, he simply sighed.

"Now she can kill Kumoi herself."

**. . . **

**Done!**

**Review please.**


End file.
